


Vexed

by siskybusiness



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bedazzled - AU, College, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Hell, M/M, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskybusiness/pseuds/siskybusiness
Summary: "I am the Devil! Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, the Antichrist, the Underground Ruler, the Deceiver, the Evil One, the Wicked Beast, and the Princess of Darkness! Well, actually — Prince. But you get the idea. Should I continue?"Logan blinks. He's convinced that this is all one big hallucination. There's no such thing as the devil; if there is, there's no way it's the guy standing in front of him, who looks as if he raided the clearance section of Claire's.





	Vexed

**Author's Note:**

> hi! first thing's first, this fic is inspired by BeWentzed written by Lenore on AO3! check it out if ur into bandom. very iconic fic. this too is based on Bedazzled (2000), 16 Wishes (2010) and honestly, any other movie you can think of that's based on wishing for stuff. also wrote this because im obsessed with the idea of james diamond as the devil. thank u to ron for doing god's work and editing this for me. i love u. mwah. and thank U for taking the time to check it out. feel free to leave a review as well! they're very appreciated. once again, thank u! xoxo.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Logan glares at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand, which displays the numbers "10:27 PM" in a glowing neon green color. It's as if time couldn't move any faster.

Anxiety rises into his chest, and he suddenly feels like he can't breathe. It's just now hitting him that this is all real — that tomorrow morning, he'd be leaving all his friends and family behind and living on his own.

He doesn't even realize that he's zoning out until he remembers that he's having an entire conversation with Camille on the other line. "Um, I have to be on the road by seven o'clock — it's a few hour drive, and check-in at the dorm starts around ten." Logan responds, snapping back into reality.

"You're terrified, Logan. I can feel your energy from miles away." Camille states, causing the boy to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, _of course_ I'm terrified, Camille! I'm going to be all alone in college. I won't have my family, and I won't have you. What am I supposed to do?" Now that he's talking to Camille, all his panicked thoughts start falling out of his mouth word by word.

"Calm _down_!" she scolds. " _Thousands_ of other kids out there feel the same way that you do. You're not the only one! You're a genius, Loges — you'll figure it out."

Logan deeply sighs, staring up into the ceiling. "But what if —"

"What if this, what if that…" Camille interrupts. "Stop asking yourself these questions! You always assume the worst."

She's right, but he can't help it. Assuming the worst is one of the things he's best at doing.

"Plus, you're acting like you're moving to the other side of the planet. You'll only be living a few hours away from your family!"

"Yeah, but you're going to a school that's a thousand miles away, Camille! What am I supposed to do without you?" The question terrifies him. Camille's the one who got Logan out of his comfort zone — he probably wouldn't have had a life in high school if it wasn't for her and her antics.

Camille's voice softened as she spoke to him. "I'm always a phone call away, Logan… you might meet other people, but I'll always be here."

"I don't want to meet other people." Logan groans, dreading the thought of human interaction. "What if my roommate hates me?"

Now, Camille's the one groaning. "Logan, he'll have no reason to hate you. He might be concerned about your quietness if he's a loud person, but that's it. I'm actually hoping that he is, since you always do well with loud people."

"Yeah, like I need to replace you or something," Logan grins.

"Hey, you won't be replacing me! I won't be replacing you, either — I promise. Even if I do find a hot boyfriend out in Hollywood, I'm not replacing you."

"I won't be replacing you, either," he whispers, feeling his heart sink.

Sensing the sadness in his voice, Camille changes the subject. "Do you know anything about your roommate yet? Have the administrators emailed you yet?"

"No. I won't know anything about him until we move into the dorm tomorrow," he replies, a yawn splitting his sentence. He's tired — his eyes are drooping, and he feels like he's been awake for three days straight packing up for the big move.

"Well, call me and tell me all about him after you meet him!"

"You got it," he smiles.

"You sound _extremely_ tired. I'll let you go soon so you can get some rest — you need it. Have you finished packing?"

Here she comes, being the overly concerned best friend.

"Yeah. I finished a little while ago, I think..." he blinks, rubbing his eyes. "I'll make sure and stop by your house tomorrow and say goodbye."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," she sighs. "Goodnight, Logan. Don't keep yourself up all night stressing, it's not healthy."

"I won't, _mom_." Logan laughs. "Goodnight, Camille. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Logan."

The line goes dead and Logan sets his phone on the nightstand. He stands up and checks his suitcases for the fiftieth time that day, making sure he has all his clothes and toiletries packed.

He looks around for a moment. Tomorrow, he'd be leaving behind his old room, and every memory he made in there.

There's a knock at his door that interrupts him from the mourning of his dead childhood. He turns to see his mom standing at the door with a sullen look on her face.

"Hey, mom," he swallows, looking at his mother. She smiles sorrowfully back at him. "Hey. Have you finished packing?" she questions. She looks around the room, holding back the tears in her eyes. Logan's heart is definitely broken by now.

"Yeah. I finished. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow," he chuckles, feeling tears form in his eyes.

A somber silence falls upon them as Joanna tries to find the right words to say to her only child. "I'm so proud of you, Logan…" she says after a moment.

He can't hold it in anymore, and the tears begin to flow. He pulls his mother into a hug. "Thank you, mom... I couldn't have done it without you. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to survive tomorrow," he sniffles.

"You'll survive, Logan. I know you will," She's sobbing with him now, holding him in her arms. "I must admit, I'm terrified at the thought of you moving out... but I know you will be fine."

"I pray to God everything works out," Logan nods, squeezing his eyes shut. He is probably the least religious person alive — but right now, he'll take any sort of luck he can get.

Joanna smiles through her tears and looks up at him. "I'll keep praying too," she whispers, reaching up to press a kiss on his cheek. "You should go to sleep, son. It's getting late, and you have a big day tomorrow."

Logan turns his head, looking at his clock. His mom is right — it's nearing eleven. "Okay. I love you, mom," he sighs, smiling sadly at her.

Joanna smiles back, squeezes his hand, and kisses his cheek once again. "I love you too. Goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

As his mom leaves the room, Logan immediately plops down in his bed. He's too tired to think about what tomorrow has in store for him.

The second his head hits the pillow, he's out like a light.

* * *

Hours later, Logan awakes in a strange state of peace. Everything is right in the world.

That is, until he realizes that _today_ is the day that he goes to college. He sits up and rubs his eyes, processing everything for the thousandth time in the past forty-eight hours.

To get rid of his drowsiness, he decides to take a long hot shower that's mostly spent on reflecting on his life and his future. After a half an hour, he's out of the shower and is triple-checking to make sure he has everything. He checks the time and sees that it's around 6:30, meaning he's well on schedule.

He takes one last mournful look at his childhood bedroom before heading downstairs. He walks into the living room and sees his mom, waiting to say goodbye.

Logan stands for a minute and smiles at his mother, who looks as though she'll start crying again.

She speaks up first. "Are you ready to go now?"

Logan nods his head yes and holds up his suitcases. "I think I've got everything I need," he says.

Joanna stands up to hug him. She holds him for a moment, still holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm going to be okay. We both know it. If I am in any sort of problem, I'm only a few hours away from you," Logan repeats Camille's words from last night to reassure his mother. It was a good call, seeing that she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Go out there and meet new people. Make some memories. College will be the best years of your life, son."

Logan doesn't really believe the last statement, but he looks down at his mother with a bittersweet smile on his face. "I will, mom. I love you. I'll call you when I get there."

"That's my boy. I love you so much, Logan. You know you can call me whenever you need anything."

Logan hugs his mother once again and kisses her cheek.

After saying one last goodbye and exiting the front door of his home, Logan packs his suitcases and materials for school into the trunk of his car. He checks his wallet and sure enough, he has a good amount of cash in there. He'll be just fine.

He hops into his car and starts the drive to Camille's house, which was only a few minutes away. When he arrives at her house, the girl is already standing at her doorstep.

"Logan!" she shouts, the moment he opens his car door.

He looks at his best friend and grins. "Hey, Camille."

The brunette runs up to him and pulls him into a soul-crushing hug. "So, this is it, huh?"

"For now, yes." He sighs, looking down at her puppy eyes. "Please don't tell me you're going to start crying."

Camille frowns and looks down at the concrete sidewalk. "I'm so used to seeing you every day, Logan. I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive college without seeing you."

"Have the roles been reversed?" Logan smiles, shaking his head. "You got mad at me for saying the exact same thing last night."

Camille's frown turns upwards and she shakes her head. "No, it's just… it's just all hitting me now. Just to be sure, you won't replace me, right?"

"Never. Not in a million years."

The girl beams, a hint of glimmer shining from her eyes. "Good," she says. "I'm not replacing you either."

Logan hugs her even tighter now and sighs. "You're going to be fantastic in Hollywood. Don't forget about me when you're on that Oscar stage."

Camille giggles, looking up at the male. "Only if you don't forget about me when you find the cure to cancer and win a Nobel Peace Prize for it."

He laughs again, pulling away from the girl. He shoves his hands in his pockets and smiles. Camille is probably the best person Logan has ever met, and he's eternally grateful for her craziness.

"I won't. I'll see you soon, Camille."

"Bye, Logan. Have a safe trip. Call or text me anytime, and let me know when you get there. Also, tell me about your roommate when you meet him! I gotta know about how hot he is!"

Logan rolls his eyes, setting a foot back into his vehicle. "You know I will. Bye, Camille."

After jumping back into his car, he waves at Camille in drives off into the distance and leaves the town of Duluth behind. Next stop — Minneapolis.

* * *

Thirty minutes into driving and Logan absolutely regrets skipping out on breakfast today. Most importantly _, he's an absolute idiot_ for skipping out on coffee. He sees a Dunkin' Donuts on the way up and decides to stop in and grab breakfast.

After parking his car, he walks into the building and orders a small box of chocolate donut holes, an egg sandwich, and a hot coffee. The cashier has a wary look on his face as he gives Logan his food.

"Hey, dude," the cashier points as he hands the box of donut holes and a cup of hot coffee to Logan. "I think your car is, uh... getting robbed."

Logan's eyes widen, and he looks towards the direction the worker is pointing. Outside he sees a random guy sitting on top of his car. He thanks the cashier before grabbing his breakfast and hurriedly runs outside of the building.

When he gets closer to the car, he has a more in-depth view of the guy invading his property. The guy's hair is long and chestnut-colored — it's very well done; almost as if he had spent two hours on it this morning. That's two hours longer than Logan spends on his own hair.

Logan also observes that the guy is a complete fashion _wreck_. He's wearing a bright purple V-neck and a black scarf, paired with a silver sequined vest and some expensive-looking silver sneakers. He's also wearing some black skinny jeans that are probably from the women's section.

That's not even the worst part; the dude is wearing what seems like is a headband with two devil horns on it... covered in silver glitter.

Logan opens his mouth to yell, but suddenly forgets how to speak. After getting a look at his face, he realizes that this dude is by far the most attractive looking person he has ever seen in his life. His mesmerizing hazel eyes are framed by long luscious eyelashes, his nose is perfectly shaped, along with his jawline. It's almost as if he were chiseled by _God himself_. His skin is sun-kissed and as smooth as porcelain. His arm muscles stand out through his tight shirt and he's well-toned.

Logan stares at the pretty boy sitting on the hood of his car for a few moments before he musters up a few words. "Uh... are you... are you trying to rob me?"

An absolutely ridiculous thing to say to a stranger, but what else is he supposed to do?

Pretty Boy breaks out into a smile, flashing his blinding pearly-white teeth at Logan. "My name is not _'Trying To Rob Me,'_ but good guess. I know your name, though!"

Logan doesn't even have time to process the insanely awful dad joke he just heard. Instead, he's more focused on the fact that this handsome stranger somehow knows him.

"You... you know my name?" Logan asks, full of confusion.

"Of course, I do! I'll explain once you share those donut holes with me." Pretty Boy smiles, making goo-goo eyes at the breakfast Logan is holding.

Logan looks down at his Dunkin' Donuts box momentarily and considers his choices. He could try to fight this strange dude, but from what Logan has seen, Pretty Boy has toned muscles and is way more fit than him. That's a battle he would absolutely get _annihilated_ in. So, he crosses out that option.

There's not much he can do from that point on. He definitely doesn't want to get the cops involved; it's not like Pretty Boy has committed a crime that he could think of. His mother would probably be excited that he has a friend to accompany him on the short road trip, but she would _not_ like the fact that it was just some hitchhiker Logan found outside of a Dunkin' Donuts.

However, Pretty Boy doesn't seem dangerous at all — well, from what Logan can tell. Even if he is dangerous, Logan honestly wouldn't mind getting _killed_ by him. Anything is better the future that waits for him at college. Literally. _Even death_.

He doesn't even realize how morbid his thoughts are becoming until the Pretty Boy says something.

"Well, hello? Are you gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna drive us, _Logie_?"

He's caught off guard by the dreadful nickname and narrows his eyes. He can't really do anything about it, so he sighs and pulls out his keys before hopping into his car with his breakfast.

Pretty Boy jumps into the passenger's seat eagerly. He sets the chair all the way back and rests his legs onto the dashboard, looking eagerly at Logan and waiting for the donut holes. Normally Logan would have lectured him about spreading germs everywhere, but he didn't have the energy to do that right now.

"So, am I supposed to know you, or something?" Logan snaps and shoves his keys into his ignition.

 _I swear, if Camille set this up as a prank or something, I will never speak to her again_ —

"You either know me, or you don't, Logan." Pretty Boy wickedly smiles once again, getting his grabby hands in the box of donut holes. Logan decides that Pretty Boy's new nickname is Smiley Boy, due to the fact that he's annoyed at how white this guy's teeth are. He also decides that it's much more useful to pay attention to his GPS rather than listen to the nonsense coming out of the stranger's mouth.

"But you know _me_?" he asks while pulling his car into the lane.

"I do! Your name is Hortense Logan Mitchell. Today, you're moving to the University of Minnesota for pre-med — and you're absolutely terrified. Am I right?" Smiley Boy raises an eyebrow reaching into the donut box.

Before Logan can react, a huge smile shows up on his face for the millionth time as he pulls out a chocolate donut hole. "It seems that you know me too, Logie! You got Devil's food donut holes _just for me!_ " he exclaims and shoves the creamy chocolate goodness into his mouth.

Logan turns his head and glares at the boy for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. "Yeah, sure. You're right about me. Did Camille send you, or something?" he rolls his eyes.

"Camille? No, I've nether met her," Smiley Boy says through a mouth full of sugar. Chocolate icing is dripping from the corners of his mouth and Logan wants to be disgusted, but he can't. It's kind of enticing, and... oh God, _what is he thinking_ _?!_

"Okay, so if you've never met Camille, then why are you in my car? Who sent you?"

He's still _positive_ that Camille sent this dude out to accompany him. He swears he's going to have a few words with her once he reaches Minneapolis.

Smiley Boy swallows the rest of the food in his mouth before speaking. "Camille didn't send me. Nobody sent me. _You_ summoned me. Remember when you said you'd pray to God for everything to work out?"

Logan almost hits the emergency brake as his eyes bug out of his head. "I summoned you? What does that even mean? I didn't do anything, _you're the one stalking me_! Who are you, man?" Logan snaps as he hurriedly parks his car outside of a gas station.

"I am the Devil! Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, the Antichrist, the Underground Ruler, the Deceiver, the Evil One, the Wicked Beast, and the Princess of Darkness! Well, actually — _Prince_. But you get the idea. Should I continue?"

Logan blinks. He's convinced that this is all one big hallucination. There's no such thing as the devil; if there is, there's no way it's the guy sitting next to him, who looks as if he raided the clearance section of Claire's.

_"What?"_

"Okay, well... my name is actually Jameson Diabolus Asmodeus Diamond VI. However, you can just call me James — James Diamond." He winks.

All Logan can do is glare at the driving wheel in front of him. _I'm hallucinating. I haven't had enough caffeine yet and the college anxiety is messing with my head,_ Logan tells himself.

He reaches over for his cup of hot coffee sitting in the cup holder and takes a long sip before rubbing his eyes. He keeps them closed for a solid two minutes until he opens them again. When he does, he finds Smiley Boy — also known as James — still sitting in the passenger's seat.

James is now finding it kind of sad that Logan is trying to convince himself he's going insane. He reaches over and pinches the shorter male, causing him to yelp. " _ **Ow!**_ What was _that_ for?"

"This isn't a hallucination, Logan." James quietly says, leaning into his ear. Logan feels the Devil's hot breath on his ear and senses a wave of heat wash all over his body. His face is inches away from the stranger's, and they stare at each other for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"Do you… want me to fill your tank with gas?" James asks, breaking the tension in the air.

"…Uh. Sure," Logan quietly responds, his voice cracking at the last syllable.

James flashes him a toothy grin and hops out of the car, sashaying his way into the tiny convenience store. Logan rolls his eyes as he watches the flamboyant male openly flirt with the blonde working the cash register. He says something to her that causes her to blush, which makes Logan look away and grip his hands tight onto the steering wheel. He thinks about all the things he could be doing right now. He could totally just drive off right now and abandon James at this gas station and get gas from somewhere else. But he does have a heart. He'd feel bad about running off and leaving James here… _even if he is the Devil._

However, Logan didn't ask for James to be here. He doesn't want to be associated with him in any sort of way. He considers the pros and cons of this situation:

 _ **Pros:**_ He's getting free gas out of this.

 _ **Cons:**_ The _Devil, AKA Lucifer, AKA the RULER OF HELL_ is _STRAIGHT UP_ following his every move.

A loud banging on Logan's window knocks him off of his train of thought. Looking up, he sees James waving at him. The raven-haired boy rolls down his window, glaring at the taller male. "Hey, Logie! You got a twenty on you or something?"

 _**Edit-** _ _there are no pros to this situation._

Logan sighs and reaches into his wallet and hands a twenty-dollar bill to James, who winks and heads back to the blonde cashier. He comes up with some sort of excuse as to why he had to run out, but the girl doesn't care — she's smitten, and Logan's not sure if he can even blame her.

He groans and sets his head on the steering wheel, wondering how he got into this mess. There's no getting out of it now.

Minutes later, James is skipping out of the convenience store like a little girl, with a pack of gum and a paid gas pump for Logan. He walks towards the vehicle and begins to fill the tank. As he does this, he makes 'seductive' gestures to ongoing bystanders while Logan watches. Part of him wants to drive off and ditch this sociopath, while part of him wants to stay. Needless to say, every part of him wants to die.

After he's done pumping gas, James hops back into the car grinning. He pulls out a stick of gum from the pack and sticks it into his mouth, loudly smacking on it. Logan sticks his keys back into the ignition and taps onto the steering wheel in an attempt to not strangle Lucifer. He is dying to get back onto the road again.

"Where'd you get gum from?" he asks, trying to make conversation.

"Cashier gave it to me for free. That's just how charming I am," James responds.

Logan studies the male for a second, squinting his eyes. "Okay, James. Answer my questions before I kick you out of my car."

The man raises an eyebrow mischievously and smirks. "Oh, threatening the devil now, are you? How sassy. Love that about you, Mitchell."

Logan feels his face turn red as he shakes his head, staring out of the window. "Okay, look. Why are you here? How on earth did I manage to summon you?"

James repetitively taps his chin as he's thinking. "Oh!" he exclaims, remembering the reasoning. "Remember how you were scared about your future? And how you prayed to God out loud?"

Logan nods in response.

"Well, that's what summoned me. You prayed to God, but you never specified which God; so, I, the God of the Underworld showed up! Isn't that great?"

"No," Logan blurts. " _Not at all!_ "

James frowns. "Okay, look, Logan, I'll cut to the chase —" he pauses, pulling a lengthy piece of paper out of his vest. "I'm here to grant you seven wishes. Here's the contract. Paragraph one states that I, the Devil, a non-profit organization with offices in Purgatory, Hell, Disneyland, and other various places, will give you seven wishes, in exchange for your shiny soul."

" _Disneyland?!"_

He nods. "Yep. It's pretty nice having a portal from hell that leads to Disneyland."

Logan stares, shaking his head for a moment. "So, you're like a Genie? Who steals souls?"

"Yes, but I'm not a Genie. I'm Satan."

"Do you also have a rule for making wishes?"

The handsome devil hums, thinking of an answer. "No. I can make anything happen. I can kill people with help from the Grim Reaper, make people fall in love with you, but you shouldn't bring people back from the dead."

"Why not?" Logan asks. He's wondering out of pure curiosity, rather than actually being interested in planning to bring someone back from the dead.

"They're kind of terrifying. They'll be brought back, but they're really ugly and smelly. Messed up teeth too. Just don't do it."

Logan nods, making sure to remember that advice.

"So why seven wishes?"

"Why _not_ seven wishes?"

"Well, isn't seven the number of God? Y'know, the uh… guy in heaven?"

"Uh… yeah?" James has no clue where Logan is trying to go with this.

"Why didn't you choose the number six? Six is your number, not seven!"

"Are you trying to argue with me?!"

"No, I'm just confused." Logan blanked out. Maybe logic isn't necessary for situations like these.

James huffs and continues looking at the contract. "Anyways, if you use all seven wishes, I get to keep your beautiful soul."

Logan blinks. "Is that it? You want my soul? Nothing more and nothing less?"

James nods, a big grin plastered across his face.

"Won't I go to hell in the afterlife though? I don't think my mother would be too happy about that," Logan hums, thinking to himself.

"Hell's not as bad as everyone thinks it is. Yes, you're burning alive, but," he leans in, curving his mouth into a smile. "I'll keep you safe, Logie," he says, batting his eyelashes. A lump forms in Logan's throat (and not to mention, his pants,) as he makes eye contact with James. He then turns his direction to the contract and gazes at the piece of paper long enough to burn holes through it before coming to an answer.

"No."

"What? Why not?! I thought you were completely sold on it!"

"I'm not giving you my soul! No way!"

" _Pffft_ ," James spits. "You say that as if you're Smokey Robinson, or something."

Logan furrows his eyebrows. "Why do you even need my soul? Isn't that an outdated form of currency?"

" _Exactly_ ," James grins as he continues to obnoxiously smack on his bubblegum. "You see, Logan," he begins. "In this day and age, nobody on planet earth even thinks _twice_ about their soul. Things change here. But in Hell, we like to keep it old school," he says. "What do you even need your soul for? Think of the last time you've used it, Logan!"

The male closes his eyes, trying to think of an answer, but, of course, he can't think of one. He sighs in frustration and gives in.

"Fine. I'll sign the stupid contract." Logan says, snatching the pen and paper from the devil's hand.

"Wow. Super demanding. That's hot."

"Shut your mouth." Logan harshly swallows after receiving a wink from James and he reads the terms and conditions before putting his signature on the blank line. "Why does it say I have six wishes left?"

"You already used one."

"When?!"

"You got some gas!"

"That _I_ paid for!" Logan hisses, causing James to laugh.

"Logan, there's no such thing as free gas!"

Logan frowns, handing the contract and sparkly purple gel pen back to James. "There. I signed it. Anything else?"

"Nope," James says, puckering his lips before blowing a hot pink bubble from his mouth.

Logan looks forward and rubs his temples, confused as to how he just managed to sell his soul to the devil.

"Well, anyways. If you want that second wish, just call my name, Logie Bear!" James grins.

Before Logan knows it, James leans in and pecks the other boy's lips and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Logan's not even sure if this is real life, but the taste of bubblegum lingering on his lips prove that this is very much real.

"What the hell?" Logan blurts. "What the _hell?"_

He turns his head and looks around in the car, trying to see if James just pulled the biggest prank on him, but as it turns out, James is gone, and this is not a prank.

He slams his head down onto his steering wheel and whines in pain.

* * *

When Logan makes it on campus, he's sort of behind schedule — mainly because of that devilish encounter that occurred a couple of hours before, but also because of traffic. He arrives at his dorm around noon and learns from a hall council that his roommate wouldn't be coming until the next day due to family issues.

Logan is _delighted_ that his roommate won't be coming until tomorrow and is looking forward to having the dorm room to himself for the night.

Before heading out to get something to eat, he makes a few calls to his mom and Camille, letting them both know that he arrived safely and that he won't be meeting his roommate until tomorrow.

He tells them that the trip was fine, purposefully leaving out the fact that he traded his soul to Satan in exchange for seven wishes.

He spends the day outside of the dorm roaming around the massive campus and buys some of the local food. Upon returning to the dorm hours later, he unpacks his toiletries from a suitcase and sets a random blanket on the bed. Before he can even take a shower or brush his teeth, he passes out from exhaustion.

He wakes up many hours later. He's momentarily in bewilderment due to his surroundings, until he remembers — _oh, yeah, this is my life and new home now._

Logan turns and flips on his mattress in a desperate attempt to find his phone. After finding it, he sees that it's ten in the morning and realizes he's been knocked out for over 12 hours. ' _Wow,'_ Logan thinks. _'Yesterday did not feel real.'_

He momentarily closes his eyes, resting on his arm until he realizes that his roommate is supposed to be coming soon. The dorm is a mess and he hasn't even unpacked a single bit.

" _Crap, crap, crap!"_ Logan hisses, running around the small dorm in an attempt to make it look somewhat neat.

"I wish these things were unpacked already!" Logan sighs, grabbing one of his suitcases.

Before Logan even fully notices what he said, the floor underneath him seems to disappear and his suitcases fly open. Seconds later, Logan crashes down onto the floor and moans in pain. When he opens his eyes, his side of the dorm looks perfect; the bed is made, all of his clothes are up on hangers and folded into the closet, and it's well decorated with things that he doesn't even _remember_ bringing.

"What the—"

"Another wish already, huh?" A voice from above interrupts Logan.

The male looks up from the floor and sees the handsome Devil floating above him in a "French girl" position, lying in the air with his hip cocked and an arm resting on it.

"Oh, _Jesus,_ not you again!" Logan murmurs, using his hands to cover his face.

James has an offended look on his face as he looks down at the raven-haired boy. "Okay, _I am not Jesus_. We are two totally different people, and I'm far more handsome than that dude. I'm clean-shaven!" he complains.

Logan stays on the ground and uncovers his face, looking up at James, who is dressed in a shiny black tuxedo. He has to admit, _Lucifer looks hot as hell._

"What are you doing here?" he asks, finally standing up and dusting himself off.

James is no longer floating in the air — he's standing on the floor like a regular person. "Just doing my job and granting your second wish. What are _you_ doing here?"

Logan's mouth falls open. "My s-second wish? That's not fair!"

James boops his nose with an index finger and smiles. "It is totally fair. You were valedictorian in your class; I thought you would be smarter than this," he frowns, looking at the boy.

Logan huffs and turns around, heading to the bathroom.

"You have five more wishes, Logie," James says, emphasizing his words by holding up five fingers.

The college student rolls his eyes and begins brushing his teeth. James doesn't feel like going back to the Underworld just yet, so he decides to snoop around and look through Logan's belongings.

"What are you doing?" Logan calls from the bathroom.

"Absolutely nothing, Logie Angel!"

Logan absolutely despises the pet names he is giving him, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he comes out of the bathroom in silence and comes upon the sight of James laying on his bed, looking at some medical book.

"So… human bodies… how do they work?" James asks, flipping through the pages.

"I feel like you're not actually interested in that answer," Logan glares, taking a seat next to James.

The pretty boy snaps the book shut and stares at Logan. "Logan, you are _so_ smart."

"You may be Satan, but I will absolutely find a way to get rid of you if you are ever sarcastic with me ever again," he snaps, snatching the medical book back from the Devil.

James's eyes widen and he holds his hands up in defense. "Woah. I had no idea you could be threatening. That's super hot, Logie bear," James smirks, looking at Logan, whose face was heating up. "Besides, I wasn't being sarcastic at all. You're a literal genius. I think I could learn a lot from you," he states, getting comfortable in the bed.

The shorter male shifts and looks down at James. "Learn from me? Like what?"

"I dunno… maybe you can teach me the basics of sex-ed?"

Logan nearly chokes on his own saliva when he hears that. "Is that all you ever think about? Is everything just about sex?"

James is quick to shake his head. "Absolutely not! I also think about pride, greed, gluttony, wrath, and envy. It's my job," He grins.

Logan rolls his eyes. "You're forgetting one."

"Which one?"

"Sloth."

"I don't know why that's one of the deadly sins... there are no sloths in hell."

' _There's no way James is possibly this dumb,'_ Logan thinks to himself.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You can read my thoughts?!"

"Yeah. I've had this ability this entire time, but mainly I just mind my own business," James says, looking down at his watch.

Logan feels like he could die of embarrassment right now. He wonders if James knows all of the horny thoughts that have been running through his mind, and _ugh_ , of course he fucking does.

"Do you have any hair gel on you, Logie?" James asks, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well, your roommate is coming soon. I think maybe you should style up and make yourself look good. Not that you're not good looking already, but maybe if you want to impress your new roommate—"

"How do you know who my roommate is?"

James shrugs. "I did my research," he says with a wink. He then stands up and drags Logan to the bathroom, who does not put up a fight. "Grab your hair gel. I'm gonna show you a new hairstyle, Logie."

Logan rolls his eyes, handing the pretty boy a tub of his hair gel. James puts Logan's head over the sink and wets it a bit before digging his hands into the hair gel.

"Your roommate is kind of cute. He's not as loud as Camille, but he's just as outgoing and hot-headed as her. You two will get along fine."

Logan intently stares down into the hole of the sink as he processes all of this information James tells him. "Really? You think we'll be friends?"

He nods, slicking the gel into Logan's hair. "Yeah. Don't sweat it, Logmeister. He seems nice, unlike his sister."

Now Logan is raising an eyebrow. "His sister? Why did you do a background check on his sister?"

"I've never done a background check on her. I just… _know_ her. She's one of the only people who have managed to _willingly_ summon me."

"What the hell?" Logan cackles. "How old is she?"

"Hmm, I'd say like, eleven."

"Way to be a role model for the youth."

"I am a fantastic role model!" the Devil pouts. "People just don't understand me. Logan. I'm gonna tell you right now that it's not easy being the Ruler of Hell," James frowns as he finishes applying hair gel to the shorter boy's head. "Sit up," he demands.

Logan follows the order then looks into the mirror. His hair is now spiked up and he looks noticeably different.

"Not bad, huh?" James grins looking at Logan's reflection.

"I guess… not," Logan mutters in disbelief.

James winks and pats him on the back. "You can easily find a boyfriend now, looking like that. I don't even know if you need my wishes anymore," he jokes.

"Wh... what? Who says I'm into guys?" Logan stutters, his heartbeat ticking like a bomb.

James shrugs, "Just assumed. Anyways, he'll be here in a few minutes. You look fabulous! If you need me, you know what to do. T-T-Y-L!" he winks, blowing a kiss at Logan.

And just like the day before, he's gone in an instant.


End file.
